


Nothin' But A Fool

by curlypeakism



Category: SCTV (Canada TV)
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Making Up, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlypeakism/pseuds/curlypeakism
Summary: sammy and bobby have a fight, but the featured performer convinces them to make back up again.best enjoyed while listening to natalie cole's 'nothin' but a fool'.





	Nothin' But A Fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/gifts).



> it kinda says it all. miso and i watched the zontar episode of sctv and i LOVED it! we were both inspired and i actually wrote this independently, but really originally the idea came from miso to base a fic off this song + sammy and bobby having a fight. so this fic's for you pal! thanks for being an awesome writing partner + friend :))

_“So what d’you think?_

_Maybe he’ll buy you a drink_

_And run his fingers through your hair?”_

 

Not even Natalie Cole could tamp out the fire of hurt burning deep in Sammy Maudlin’s stomach. He’d hidden it well enough while on stage, riffing with Will B., keeping the audience smiling, but he couldn’t quite match that energy. Not tonight. Somebody else was holding onto that on this night.

 

_“Apologize for having to stare,_

_But he's never seen such a face._

_What's it doing in such a place?”_

 

A little dreamily and thankful the sound stage was dark, Sammy rested his head on his hand as he thought about how his preshow had gone.

 

* * *

 

“Bobby!”

 

Sammy grinned a bit as he spotted the back of his boyfriend’s head moving up the stairs near his sound stage. He was about fifteen minutes to going on the air, so it was almost like his love’s appearance was perfectly time.

 

Bobby turned, in the act of lighting a cigarette, and paused in his walking only long enough to let Sammy catch up to his side. “How the hell are you?” The former said quickly, removing the American Spirit from his mouth to plant a kiss on the other’s cheek. Sammy couldn’t help but frown and feel a bit like he’d been kissed like an executive, not a life partner.

 

Almost as if to clear the thought away, Sammy shook his head. “You’re kissin’ me like you’re kissin’ Guy, Bittman.”

 

_“He don’t even wanna smile._

_So you try to tell a joke._

_He just lights another smoke.”_

 

Bobby gave him a bit of a tired look, rolling his eyes and trying again to get his lighter going. “What can I say, Sammy, I’m busy. Places to go and people to see. Productions to interrupt.” He said. “Funnyman Bobby Bittman is in high demand. You know that.”

 

Sammy frowned again, feeling something drop in the pit of his stomach. He crossed his arms and stopped. “And somehow, your boyfriend falls to the bottom of the barrel?” He responded, half joking, half serious.

 

He wasn’t prepared for Bobby to audibly huff, then turn on his heel in clear frustration, tossing the unlit cigarette to the ground in his agitation. “What? What? Sammy, what could possibly be so important that you need to bitch me out while we’re at work? _What_?” He asked, all notes of sarcasm or humor dropped from his tone. The lighter was shoved back into his pocket and his arms crossed in a mirror of Sammy’s stance.

 

A touch shell shocked from Bobby snapping at him, Sammy stared back in stunned silence for a brief moment. “Well, excuse me for ‘bitchin’ you out’, Bittman, but, as funny as it may seem, I like to speak to the guy that comes home to my bed at night if I see him!” He fired right back.

 

“I’m busy!”

 

“So am I! But clearly, boohoo on me for spending my precious time trying to be good to your ass!”

 

“Erm, Mr. Maudlin?”

 

Their attention was drawn to a rather nervous looking P.A. standing at the staircase. “You’re on in five.”

 

Bobby scoffed, taking out the lighter and a pack of cigarettes again. “Yeah, boohoo on you, huh? Have a good show, Sammy.” He said, shrugging and turning to walk away as he tapped the pack against his hand.

 

“Well, bless your heart, Bittman! And don’t you walk your ass on set later, either!” Sammy hollered at his retreating back. He took a sharp inhale, straightened his suit jacket, and turned to the P.A. “Sorry ‘bout that. Let’s go put on a show.”

 

* * *

 

_“Oh, you’re nothin but a fool!”_

 

The more Bobby thought about their fight, the worse he felt. Though he was confused why Sammy’d blessed his heart after cussing him out, he’d gathered most of the sentiment. Truthfully, he realy hadn’t been _that_ busy. Not so busy that he couldn’t give his own boyfriend the time of the day, for God’s sake.

 

He was sitting on the other side of the wall from Sammy’s sound stage, listening to the muffled sounds of the featured performer. Of course, the ever present cigarette was dangling lit from his mouth. He took an inhale, then blew out the smoke and studied the square in his hand. He ought to quit the damn things. Maybe then he’d stop being such a dickhead.

 

No. That wouldn’t fix it. But he knew he could.

 

“ _Oh, you’re nothing but a fool,_

_If you think that he cares!”_

 

Goddammit, he did care. Lord knew he cared, but Bobby had never been a star in the ‘expression of feelings’ department. He was a bastard, but he wasn’t heartless. And he knew he needed to make up for it.

 

Pacing in frustration, he turned and practically collided with his beau. “Bobby, I-”

 

Bobby shook his head, taking a long draw off his cigarette before speaking again. “Nah. You ain’t got a damn thing to be sorry for, Maudlin, and you know it. I shouldn’t have been so...short, I suppose. Erm...I may be busy, but I’m never too busy for you. Know that much. Plus, it’d just been too long since I had a damn smoke, and Guy’s been in my ass-”

 

This time, he felt a finger pressed to his lips. Sammy plucked the cigarette from his lover’s mouth and tossed it to the ground before grinding it up with his shoe. “Bobby. Just shut up, or I’ll slap you silly.”

 

Bobby felt the lapels of his jacket being gripped, and then he was drawn into a kiss with Sammy. He drew his arms around him and brought him closer.

 

Surely, somebody would understand if he was a little late.


End file.
